The What The F Effect
by Osage
Summary: Jack has some choice word for Shepard during a 'refuse-ending' scenario. [Made for Blu's August competition at Aria's Afterlife forums]


INBOX

Letter from: S-Commander

To: BioticWench

Subject: Summer?

Jack,

I'm sorry that I've had to contact you this way but I can't compromise my location. I can't imagine what you've been through, and would like very much to hear what's been going on. I had no choice but to blow up the crucible, it was the only way to stop anyone else from making a mistake. But truthfully, I don't remember much after that. What happened? Where are you? Did you spend all summer fighting reapers?

Please talk to me,

Shepard

/

From: BioticWench

Subject: Screw you!

Dear Shepard you cocksucker,

You want to know what I did last summer?

Ha, that's just fucking pathetic. I can't believe you don't have the balls to ask me in person.

Fuck all, that's what. I should've been out there hunting you down but I had kids to bury.

Yeah that's right, all of those kids I tried to save are dead because of you. I told you they weren't ready for the front lines, but what the fuck did you care. It was always about saving the galaxy for you— or so you had us believe. We got our asses kicked and yours was nowhere to be found. The squids glassed us to fucking pieces, first cutting off our air support until it literally rained fire. Of course the rag-tag mercs you sent to head up the front lines were fucking wasted by the time we got there. I know my kids didn't stand a chance, yet despite that they fought for all they were fucking worth, unlike you. They outlasted the mercs, the krogan, the turians, hell it would've been their victory had Harbinger not beamed them to the afterlife.

I can still remember their faces when it was just us on that battlefield. Dead bodies, carnage, fire, doom, none of it fazed them as they looked up to that giant conduit. Of course your suicidal ass was already running for the light, not caring about cover. The only reason you were able to make it down there was because my kids used their shields to keep all that scrap from burying you worms. Hell they spent their last reserves trying to cloak the Normandy against that beam, but what did they get in return? They got fried the second your precious buddies took off.

The war...huh— no it wasn't a war. It was a fucking massacre and it lasted a whole month before we got smart enough to hide in the sewers. When the reapers ran out of shit to blow up, they floated away and left us to clean out the husks and their pals. It was impossible to secure a single city because all that the Alliance big-heads wanted was your ass safe on a platter.

They sent thirty rescue teams into that crucible pit and none of them found your body. Meanwhile, all the civilians supposedly under our care were left defenseless for the husks to snack on.

I left after they buried them alongside my kids. Not many people showed up. Alenko was nice enough to say a few words but what the fuck did he know? Nothing. I just stood there like a useless piece of shit while they buried the bravest kids this side of the galaxy.

Garrus went back to Omega, searching for some sort of purpose. I really think he's just hunting for a bullet because the last letter I got from him ended with 'I'm sorry'. I didn't read much of it because I'm not going to let him off that easy. Liara never gave up on trying to find your fucking body and for her sake I hope she never does. I don't know what she'd have left to say to a traitor like you, and she's too decent a being to waste her time on your corpse.

The list of the dead is too long to mention, but I'll try my best. Not for your sake, but for theirs. Tali tried to evacuate some of her people when their ship got blasted, Vega died trying to cover her. Apparently Wrex was the last one of his race standing, the idiot was killed charging at a group of brutes. Samara took a leaf from your book and disappeared into thin air, must be some butt-fuck Justicar thing. Zaeed finally bought a dog and moved to Eden Prime, or whatever the hell is left of it. I have to admit, he's probably the only one getting something good out of this. Well him and maybe Joker. The nimrod asked EDI to marry him, fuck me if I ever want to screw a computer. I didn't bother attending the wedding. When I poked around for Kasumi, all I got was 'Kasumi who?', and that pretty much covers your dick-wad questions.

So there it is, the definitive list of idiots who followed you into battle and lost their lives or fucking minds, just for you. They painted you as some fucking hero, even erected a statue of you in London after we got our shit together. But I'm not going to lie, Earth is fucked up for good we just don't know it yet. The few survivors we have won't be enough to repel a batarian slaver ship let alone another wave of reaper forces. I just don't get why we wasted six months of our lives hunting down the collectors if it did nothing for us in the end.

No one sleeps at night because we're all waiting for the squids to return. The Alliance is trying its best to assure us that we should relax and focus on rebuilding. But even they're not stupid enough to believe they can protect us. The truth is everyone would sleep peacefully if we had a crucible or some other fucking super weapon watching over us. But guess who had to go and fuck that up?

See I thought you actually cared about the people around you, but guess fucking what? You don't. We all bent over backwards to get your ass up there and what did you do? You destroyed the only weapon we had against those reaper bitches and then you disappeared. Now, instead of facing your shit you want to be fucking pen-pals? Go suck a nut.

I don't even know why I bothered to reply. The real Shepard wasn't this much of a pussy, so if this is some sick joke you better pray I don't find you. But if it's really you, then I hope you're smart enough to go to ground and stay there, Shepard. Because if you ever come back, I will destroy you.

Fuck off,

Jack

**A/N: Many thanks to the awesome bluninja for hosting this contest! I kind of figured Jack would be pissed at Shepard during a refusal scenario. What do you think?**


End file.
